Lizzie McGuire Meets The New Kid In School
by coughdrop89
Summary: This is a story about how Lizzie McGuire Meets The New Kid In School
1. Default Chapter

In Lizzie McGuire's P.O.V.  
  
It is the first day of 8th grade. Lizzie walks into school with her two best friends, Gordo, and Miranda.  
  
I was in my own little world when all of a sudden I hear Miranda interrupting me. "Lizzie! Lizzie!" "Huh? What? I ask her." "Guess what I just heard?" "What?" "There is a new guy in school, who is supposedly HOT!" "Oh my god Miranda! That is so cool! I can't wait to see if he is!"  
  
Later on that day I find out more about this is so called HOT guy. I find out that his name is Zach and that he is really hot. I find out that he has blonde hair, and is really tall, which in a way sucks for me because I am kind of short. I was just thinking about what I had just found out when I realized that I had to get to gym or I was going to be late.  
  
In gym I had a BIG surprise, you will never guess who was in my gym class! Zach! Everyone was telling the truth! He was incredibly hot! I decided that if I wanted to get him to notice me at all that I was going to have to go talk to him. Luckily, this might be easy, because one of my friends, Jessie, was talking to him.  
  
"Hey Jessie! Whats up?" "Hey Lizzie, oh my god how was your summer?!?!" "Good how was yours Jessie?" "Good! Oh my god I went so many places I went to the Lake of the Ozarks.." I wasn't really listening I was just kind of staring at Zach when all of a sudden he goes "Do you want something?" "Oh um. no not really." I could feel myself turn the brightest shade of red. Why do I always turn red. "Ok? Whats your name he asked me." "My name is Lizze." "Oh my name is Zach. Lizzie your friends with Jessie aren't you?" "Yeah" "Well I was just wondering if you would..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am going to leave you hanging! I will try to write more tomorrow! I promise! Please review! I want to know what you think so far! 


	2. Lizzie McGuire Finds Some Unexpected New...

Lizzie's P.O.V.  
  
"Will you ask Jessie to ask Kara if she likes me? Because I know you aren't friends with Kara." Zach asked. "Why don't you ask Jessie yourself?" "Because I don't know I am too shy or something." "Ok, I will." "Hey Jessie! What's up?!?!" "Nothing much, did you want something?" "Yeah, Zach want you to ask out Kara for him." "Ok, I will, I will call her after school." "Ok" The gym teacher then interrupted me. "Lizzie is that your name?" "Yes." "Go sit down please, in alphabetical order like I have asked." "Ok." "THANK YOU!" said the gym teach in a very aggravated voice.  
  
Later on during gym class after they got done running.  
  
"So Lizzie." "Oh, hey Zach." I tried to say enthusiastically. I was really jealous because I wanted him to like me, NOT KARA! But I decided right then that if he didn't like me then I was only going to be friends with him. "So, Lizzie what did Jessie say?" "She said that she would" "Oh thank you so much Lizzie you're the best." "Your welcome."  
  
The next day  
  
The next day, at the end of the day I found out something else too. The first thing I found out is that Zach and Kara were a couple now. The second thing I found out that LUCKY ME, Zach was in my science class.  
During science, he asked me in front of everyone a question. I felt myself turning beet red! He goes " Do you think I am hot?" I had no clue what to say. So I said "umm....."  
  
Review and I promise I will write another chapter. I know this one isn't probably the most exciting, but trust me the next one is better! I hope you still like it! Oh and thanks H.P.otter5 for reviewing, I am glad that you like it so far! 


	3. Lizzie and Paper Airplanes! Is this A Go...

Lizzie's P.O.V.  
  
The next day at school for Lizzie was kind of boring because Zach wasn't there. The whole day she was down in the dumps and Gordo and Miranda were worried about her, because the usual perky, happy Lizzie was now unperky, unhappy, untalkative Lizzie.  
  
The next day at school.  
  
The next day at school Zach, luckily was there. Of course, Lizzie only had one class with him, which was science. In science:  
  
"Hello Class, have you all read the bored?" No one really answered, it was kind of like a rhetorical question I guess you could say. "Ok, I guess that is a yes. Now today we have two choices we can read the book out loud, or we can listen to an audiotape and follow along. Which would you rather do?" Obviously the whole class picked to follow along, because then they didn't have to do anything. All they had to do is act like they were listening. This is where the science teacher made a HUGE mistake, he decided he, himself, was going to do some work while we were listening to the little voice thingy saying; the state of matter is blah-dede-blah-dede- blah. Before you knew it people were throwing people balls at each other. Now how could this happen? Well it all started with Zach throwing a paper ball at this girl named Mle. Then Mle kept trying to throw it back, but this sink thing was in the way. So I threw it at him. Then like 10 people, including me, were throwing them back in forth. Then Mle, made a paper airplane, then paper airplanes were flying across the room. Then the teacher says, "Oh oops, we accidentally went into section 2." Right when he went and turned it off, Jeremy and Zach each threw an airplane at me! I was like OH MY GOD! And I threw one on the floor and realized OH NO there was another! I tried to as quickly as possible to throw it on the ground, but the teacher saw me! He goes "MCGUIRE GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW! I CAUGHT YOU RED HANDED!"  
He then told me to sit down, and that he was going to talk to me.  
  
What did he say? Find out in the next chapter! Which I will write tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! 


	4. Chapter 4 Lizzie McGuire and Consequence...

Lizzie's P.O.V.  
  
Then he told me to sit down and he would talk to me.  
  
When I went up to talk to him I was really scared. I thought I was going to get suspended or something. Then he said "Lizzie I know that you probably weren't the only one that was throwing paper airplanes. Am I correct?" I just nodded my head. Then he said "I know that Zack was probably apart of it, wasn't he?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, I have been teaching for 10 years, and almost every year I have a student like Zach, now I know that he did it." So I go "If you're so sure then why are you asking me?" Right when I said that I knew that was probably the wrong thing to say. "Lizzie if you contradict me then I will just go ahead and send you to the office. Now tell me did Zack start this." Then again I shrugged my shoulders. "Why won't you tell me?" "Because, he is my friend and I am not gonna tell you if he did it or not." I couldn't believe I just said that, usually I would just tell the teacher the truth! "Lizzie you can go sit back down, and I won't give you a detention because you obviously were not the only one throwing paper airplanes. Then right after that he goes "ZACKARY GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I was like oh shit, now he is going to thing I told on him! (Sorry if you don't like the word shit, but if I was in her position that is what I would say to myself. Remember this is rated pg-13 anyways.) When he told Zack he could go sit down, he passed by my desk and I go "Zack I didn't tell." And he said "I know." Then it was the end of class. At the end of the day I found out something. Zack had a girlfriend. This girl named Sarah, that I didn't really know that well. I was kinda jealous.  
  
Sorry so short. I will write more later, its just that today is my birthday and we are going out for dinner! PLEASE REVIEW OR I AM GOING TO QUIT WRITING!!!!!! PLEASE READ THIS TOO!!!! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! 


End file.
